To Kill A Mockingbird
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Set at the end of the series,Amon and Robin both escape from the building, but Amon thinks Robin is dead,and ten months later is back working at the STN.Robin shows up, holding a grudge and looking for someone.RxA later on
1. Black Bird

Hey everyone! Thought I'd give a WHR fic a try…if you've read any of my other fics, then I hope you like them. I'll be updating them VERY soon I promise

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own, do not sue

* * *

Summary: Robin and Amon escape from the building just before it collapsed, but neither knew what happened to the other after having been separated. Now Amon is back work for the STN-J under the new boss. What happens when Robin wanders back into everyone's lives? Why is she after someone? And why does she hate all of her old friends?

* * *

Chapter 1: Black Bird

Amon muttered under his breath as he threw the file down onto the table, annoyance etching in the lines of his face. Michael and Doujima sat nearby, both hoping he was not furious with them.

"Well then, I think I'll call it a day!" Doujima said cheerily, hoping to get away before someone started yelling.

"You…" Amon began, his dark eyes freezing her to the spot, "Are not leaving until we get this mess you made under control." His voice was cold, and his angry eyes made her sit down without another sound.

"Amon!" Came a woman's voice as she entered the room. "We have an emergency." The woman who entered was rather short and plump, but her grey eyes were fiery as she tossed down three files for them, Sakaki entering only seconds later.

"What now!" Wailed Doujima.

"Read the damned file." The woman snapped. "You aren't leaving until you and the others complete the job."

"Come on Ms. Q lighten up will ya?" Sakaki joked before receiving a glare from 'Ms. Q'.

"My name is Ms. Quinton to you young fool. Not Ms. Q!" Came her angry reply. Now get to work!" With that, she stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving an annoyed Amon, freaked out Doujima and Michael, and a sheepish Sakaki.

"New witch." Amon stated rather than ask. As she flipped through the file briefly.

"Yeah, Caucasian male in his early twenties. Blonde hair. He's discovered his power. He's a telekinetic. The name's Brig Dawson. He's traveled all the way from America... I wonder what he's running from…" Michael mused as he read the file for the others our loud.

Amon, without another word, stood and headed for the door. Doujima and Sakaki sighing as they followed him out. Amon didn't even wait for them as he got into his car and got on the team's radio channel.

"Where is he?" Came Amon's cold voice as he drove down the street towards the uglier part of town, Sakaki and Doujima following in their car.

"He's in the park. From what I can tell I think something or someone is chasing him. Look's like he came all this way to no relief." Came Michael's joking reply.

"Just keep an eye on him." Amon said as he sped up towards the park.

Around ten minutes later, Amon's car skidded to a stop and he jumped out. Apparently, Brig was running his way, which was as good a chance as any to get this over with quickly. Pulling out his gun, he walked through the two large metal gates and into the dark interior of the park.

The moon overhead shed little light as Amon walked quietly down the path. He could hear someone up ahead yelling. Although barely able to make out the words, he did hear, "Please…I didn't do it…I swear!" and then some mumbled words.

Quietly, he turned the corner and saw the man, Brig, on the ground staring up at a tree, his eyes wide with fright. There was someone in the tree, but Amon couldn't make out the figure.

Aiming his gun at the man, Amon called for Doujima and Sakaki who seconds later came from the other end of the path, blocking any idea of escape for Brig, or the unseen person in the tree, who Brig was still pleading to, obviously not seeing the other three people around him.

"I'm begging you!" He cried.

"Shut up you insolent fool. All I want to know is where Grey is." Came a cold woman's voice.

Amon thought he recognized her voice but shook it off. "Alright, stand up slowly Brig. And you in the tree…" Amon glanced at the tree, seeing Sakaki and Doujima taking care of the witch, "get down here and show yourself."

"What if I don't want to…?" Came her icy reply, "Because honestly, I could think of a lot more interesting things to spend my energy doing than talking to you Amon. Like getting the information I want from Briggy boy here." A rustle of clothing filled the silence, and then the creek of the tree the woman was sitting on in the shadows.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?" Amon said equally icy as he watched Sakaki tranquilize Brig.

"Why should you care? I'm not concerned with you, Doujima, or Sakaki for that matter, so why don't you let me find out what I want to know. I promise I won't kill him." She replied, "Much." She added after a second of silence.

"Come down or I'll shoot!" Ordered Doujima, her joking and unserious nature gone now that they were faced with a problem.

"Oh come now." The woman spoke from the darkness as if she were laughing. "You don't have to be so touchy. If you really want me to come down_ that _much, then I guess I have no other choice. Although I could kill you where you stand quite easily, but that would be a waste of energy." The woman said with a sigh.

There was another rustle of cloth and then the tree shook for a moment as she landed on the ground, about six feet below with a soft thud. Walking quietly into the lamp light, a blonde woman appeared, a pair of glasses perched on her nose as she gazed lazily at Doujima who stood infront of her by about twenty feet.

Everyone froze. Amon's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. No one could say anything, but she finally did.

"Miss me?" she grinned evilly, her eyes slightly dark.

"Robin?" Came Amon's quiet and shocked voice.

"What? Do I look that different? I suppose so, it's only been what? Ten months I think?" She looked at him as if waiting for an answer.

"Robin…we thought you were dead." Sakaki stated, his face shown his shock.

"Well…as you can see…" She said glancing down at herself and spreading her arms, "I'm not."

Amon was still in shock as she looked at him, hatred in her eyes. He was taken aback by the furious look that came from the once sweet and kind girl he had come to know. She had changed. She had changed for the worse.

"What? Nothing to say? I suppose you wouldn't since your little try to kill me obviously hasn't worked." Her voice seemed to confuse him even more at what she said. Him? Kill her? He would never. He had only tried to save her more than once. Why would he want to hurt her?

His mind replayed that night nearly ten months before. The building had collapsed. They had been separated. He had gotten out and found the others. But she…she had never been seen, and they hadn't found her in the rubble. The worst part of it was, when he thought she was dead, his heart had felt as if it had been ripped out. He had come to care for her, even love her, but he had realized it a little too late.

"I…I never!" He refused to believe he had hurt her.

Robin merely narrowed her eyes, and gave him a look that said she thought him inferior.

"I will not seek revenge on you." She said icily as she turned around and disappeared into the darkness. No one moved after her. They were all still in utter shock. "But," came her voice seconds later, "I will get the information I want, and finish the job I've come to do." With those last few words she was gone.

* * *

Sakaki, Amon, and Doujima had arrived back at the STN headquarters an hour later after having Dawson picked up and sent to the questioning agency down town. They were all quiet, and as soon as they walked in, Ms. Quinton and Michael knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Michael demanded as they all sat down in chairs, there tired sighs echoing eachother.

"She's back." Sakaki said as if in a trance.

"Who?" Michael asked still confused.

"Robin." Amon whispered the word as if it would tell him all he wanted to know. His mind was repeatedly going over the night ten months ago, and that night's events. He would never have left her if he could have gotten to her.

"I'm going home." He stated, standing and quickly leaving the others to explain Robin to their new boss.

* * *

Robin watched Amon leave the STN and get into his car. Her anger flared momentarily but kept it in check as he drove away. She wasn't here to hurt him. She was here to find Grey. She wouldn't stop until she had gotten rid of the asshole who had dared what he had dared. She threw the thoughts from her mind. She had to focus.

Watching from her position in a silver car, she watched the people pass by the STN HQ, not suspecting a thing.

Robin waited for almost four hours before she decided that he wouldn't show. With a heavy sigh, she started the engine and drove back to the hotel she was staying at.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first WHR fic, but I have other fics. A Gundam Seed, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Hellsing, and Teen Titans. Anyways, hope you liked it…more to come soon…AFTER I update my other 7 fics…-ducks flying objects-

Yours truly,

-DHM-


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone! It's me. I know you've been waiting for an update, but it is still going to take a while. I appreciate all of the reviews that I have recieved. They make me want to write more! If any of you like the anime Blue Seed, check out that new fic, I've only gotten 1 review for it so far.lol. Not very many pple read Blue Seed.

Anyways, I had surgery for my eye this morning. As of right now it hurts and I am an idiot for being on the comp. I will be out of school until the Tues after Labor Day. During this time I will try and update at least one chap to each fic, but as you know, that may be a little hard since I have so many...

Thanks for your patience and remember that the reviews make me feel better.lol.!

Love ya all!

-DHM-


End file.
